


我的小恋人

by brilliant1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 13





	我的小恋人

想来和大家聊一聊我的小恋人，他是我觉得世界上最最可爱的人。

我认识他那会儿，他才20出头，特别水灵。一头软趴趴的卷毛，盖住额头，头发微棕，小脸巴掌大，一双清澈的眼眸，水黑色的瞳仁，仿佛会说话。我记得那天，他穿着红色的毛衣，围了块同样色系的围巾，一条白裤子包裹住又细又笔直的双腿，在几个男孩子中，显得格外打眼。  
那时候，我就一眼相中了他吧。  
后来看了他的简历，才知道他已经二十多岁了，第一次见到他，我以为他是十五六岁的小弟弟。  
我永远记得他冲着我笑，那一边塌下去的酒窝，仿佛藏了蜜一样，想让人偷腥。

我的小恋人早几年前，有一点点害羞。  
舞台不会站到最中间，也不会给自己加戏，我都替他着急。  
在我面前也是。  
刚认识那会儿，对我特别有防备心，湿漉漉的眼睛看着我，充满了防备，仿佛我要QJ他似的。  
说话软糯糯的，而且一说话还脸红，特别可爱。那时候他还有一点婴儿肥，我特别想捏捏他白嫩嫩的脸蛋儿。  
然后我也捏了，爱不释手。

我的小恋人早几年前，可会黏糊人了。  
笑起来咯咯咯的，整个人四仰八叉倒在我怀里。  
可会哄我了，会甜甜的，哥哥，哥哥地叫。  
会和我撒娇，细长的手指拽着我的衣袖，对我露出可爱的、无辜的表情。  
喜欢吃甜食，喜欢吃各种东西，但又是易胖体质，很容易长胖。  
因为职业的缘故，我很严格地控制他的饮食，他就会露出被抛弃小狗似的表情，嘟嘟囔囔的，用大眼睛等着我，装冷漠，和我打冷战，看我不理他，又拿白眼瞪我。  
可爱死了。

我的小恋人早几年前，什么都好，就是不太自信。  
对自己的长相不自信，也不知道是哪里来的心态。又漂亮又可爱的男孩子，甜到我心里化了的男孩子，怎么可能不好看。  
对我们的关系也不信。  
也不知道他心里在想什么，对我总是特别的戒备，我能感觉到，他有些如履薄冰，觉得我有一天会把他丢掉。我说什么，他都说好。我让干什么，他也说好。不发表自己意见，像个没有主观能动性的娃娃。  
天知道我花了多大的努力，才让我的小恋人深刻的认识到，我和他不是玩玩的，也不是那种乱七八糟的关系，我是真的真的很喜欢他，想和他在一起到他不愿意为止的那种。  
真不知道他的小脑瓜里，整天在脑补什么。

我的小恋人早几年前，可会哭了。  
仿佛像是泪做得一样。节目杀青要哭，看到粉丝给他的信要哭，看到网上骂他的消息，也要哭。  
而且他哭起来，特别好看，下垂眼耷拉着，眼角红红的，特别楚楚可怜，比女孩子还让人心痛。  
然后我会把他按进我的怀里，他像小狗一样，在我怀里呜呜地哭，很小声的，很克制的，用小手挠我的胸口，然后用鼻音很重的声音，嘟嘟囔囔，黏黏糊糊地对我说：“哥哥，不准离开我，要永远永远和我在一起”。  
真是我的大宝贝。

我的小恋人早几年前，也可爱笑了。  
他笑起来，真的很好看，大大的眼睛，变得很狭长，细细的如同一道弯月。笑得见牙不见眼，就是他这样的吧。  
他笑起来，还会发出特别标志的咯咯咯的笑声。  
我很喜欢他的笑声，也很喜欢他的声音，和他清爽的长相一样，如加了柠檬和冰块的气泡水，快意十足。

我的小恋人，他超级乖的。  
从来不给我在外面惹事。  
他上进、努力，有时候努力地我看着他都心疼。  
年纪这么小，就腰也有伤，脚也有伤，陈伤好几处，却还是不停要练跳舞。  
没日没夜泡在一堆音乐编辑软件里，皱着眉头，像个扮老成的小大人。  
我总是让他放松放松，不要给他压力，想要什么资源，想要拍什么录什么发什么歌，我给他安排就是了，他总是一脸倔强地告诉我，他要靠自己，干出一番大事业，完成他的音乐梦想，让他的粉丝腰板笔挺。

我的小恋人，他超级迷糊的。  
走路不带转弯，一路向前，连我的车都会搞错，走到隔壁别人家车上。  
生活白痴，喜欢吃我给他做得饭，喜欢我给他捏腿，还喜欢我给他洗澡。  
反射弧超级长。  
每次瞪大了双眼，露出可爱的兔兔牙，摇着我的胳膊，撒娇：“哥哥呀，到底是什么，告诉我不咯~”  
把我的心的萌化了。

我的小恋人，他是个小天才。  
跳舞超级棒，让我啧啧称赞。  
钢琴吉他都是高手级别。  
唱歌超好听的，关键是杂乱无章的音符，在他手下，立马变成了好听的歌曲，超级高产，我眼看着他一晚做了三首歌，就是熬了一整夜。  
不过他超级谦虚，说他没有天赋，只有努力。  
每次我都想抱抱他，夸他傻宝宝。

我的小恋人，是个倔强的小孩。  
他决定的东西，你要扭转他，八头牛都不行。  
他要做音乐，就坚决不分一点儿心到影视上，哪怕我帮他挑好了剧本，谈好了意向，都被他气鼓鼓地拒绝，回来还和我生气，不允许我决定他的事业。  
他一旦要决定做某件事，就会很认真地去做，做出一个成果，对得起自己，无愧于心。  
这点，我很佩服他。也是我喜欢他的理由。

我的小恋人，是个随和不虚荣的小孩。  
这个圈子，大染缸，我的小恋人，眼神依旧如几年前一样纯净。  
其实在认识他之前，我也认识过几个男孩子，合约关系。  
有的人，可能真的喜欢你一点吧，有的为了资源，为了钱，和你演了一场戏。  
我的宝贝就不一样。对别人都和和气气，很客气，很谦虚，对自己却很狠。  
他不虚荣，他的精神世界很丰富。  
他什么都不用，送他的衣服不要，送他的奢侈品不要。房子不要，说他四海漂泊天地为家。汽车不要，说他没时间开，都是助理开，没用。资源更不要，要脚踏实地谋发展。  
他以为我只是玩玩的，偷偷发脾气郁闷，偷偷装深沉也不告诉我，但是忍不住了握着小拳头朝我发誓，他不要资源，也不要钱，要靠自己，一定成为配得上我的人。  
梗着脖子说话的样子超级可爱。  
我的乖乖，我那小祖宗供着的宝宝，怎么随便玩玩了！

我的小恋人，他又超级作的。  
我原来以为他和表面上奶呼呼的样子一样，也是这个性格，黏人。没想到，我还是太武断了。  
不好看的衣服不要穿，不精贵的也不要。  
挑食，不爱吃的东西特别多，给他鱼去了刺了，还嚷着有刺不吃，好不容易哄好了，又要我喂。  
十指不沾阳春水的，生活自理能力为负数，让他难得给我下个厨都呼呼地嚷着我虐待他。  
大冬天的还穿短袖，光着脚在家里走来走去。我吼他，他就跟我急，还跟我哭，说他不是我儿子，不能这么管他。  
没日没夜的不休息，你又不能说他，说了他就跟你急，把你微信拉黑，几天几夜不理你。  
出门在外工作，出剧组或者出国，好几天没见你，就会给你打电话，喊着：“哥哥啊，我好想你啊，明天你能不能来看我呀。”  
我哄着：“宝宝，我工作走不开，等宝宝回来，我请几天假陪你好不好。”  
他就和我生气，说我不来就别来了，别见了，然后又把我拉黑了。  
作起来的时候呢，我也不觉得恼，反而觉得是年轻人的情趣。我不和他说，怕他得瑟得不行。我其实特别喜欢他和我发脾气，冲我大吼大叫的，特别鲜活的声明。

我的小恋人，不但作，还会吃醋。  
吃醋表现在和我打冷战，其实我连我怎么死都不知道。  
比如因为工作关系，和几个好看的流量明星吃了顿饭，就要遭受他的冷暴力。就是不和你说话的那种，睡觉气鼓鼓地背对着你，你和他说话他理你，不和他说，就不理你。问他：“宝宝，怎么了，怎么生气了，谁欺负你了？”  
他就让我滚蛋，让我去找年轻玩蛋去。  
我？？？  
然后又要花三天时间把人哄好了。  
不过我特别开心，我的小恋人和我吃醋，证明他心里有我，也不像咱们刚在一起的那会儿，他那么如履薄冰了。  
后来他告诉我，以为我真的会随时随地不要他，然后给他留处房产，让他滚蛋，所以他要乖乖的。  
哎，我的宝贝，工作这么忙还看这么多无脑的言情剧。

我的小恋人，怎么说呢，就是一个矛盾结合体。

我大我的小恋人十几岁，有时候常常想，我好像除了有钱，长得还行，其实什么都没有。  
我其实挺有危机感的，而且能感受得到我俩的代沟。  
我试图去了解他更多一点，再多一点，他也变得越来越成熟，越来越有魅力。  
当然时至今日，他还是那个会抿着酒窝，在我怀里甜甜地撒娇，嚷着要吃甜食的宝宝。

但是我的小恋人，真的越来越有魅力了。

这两年，事业相当红火，红气养人，宝贝越来越漂亮了。  
以前只是单纯的可爱，清纯，现在，怎么说呢，漂亮，气质，魅惑，勾人。  
真的特别漂亮，我心里面可自豪了。  
虽然让我的小恋人知道，我夸他漂亮可爱，他又要肘击我胸口了，嘟嘟囔囔说他是男孩子了，而且都二十八了还谈什么可爱。  
可是就是可爱！

越来越漂亮的宝贝，气质也越来越清冷了。  
以前他总是朝我嚷嚷他是大人了，是大男人！我总没当回事儿，回头看看，我的小恋人，已经成长得足够优秀，可以没有我的庇护，去更高更远的地方看看，成为独当一面的成熟男人了。  
他朝大众的撒娇少了，但还是会朝我撒娇，冲我哥哥哥哥喊个不停，给我卖萌，给他的减肥计划放水。  
他的笑容也少了，多了几分忧虑和愁绪，不过在我面前还是快乐的宝宝，可爱得不行。  
他高冷清冽了不少，但是在我面前，还是会笑的像个小孩子一样，见牙不见眼，就如同几年前一样，真好。  
他还迷上了打拳，一身的腱子肉(#‵′) 

刚认识我的小恋人的时候，他真的是青葱少年。  
他特别白，骨架特别小，整个人薄薄一片，仿佛轻易就能把腰折断。腰很细，但是肚子上软软的小白肉，特别可爱。  
那时候戳戳他的小肚子，他就会咯咯咯地笑，特别怕痒。哦，对了，他脖子特别敏感，所以我很喜欢吹他的脖子，整个人会变得粉红，特别有人，倒在我怀里，骂我怀。  
不过健身有健身的好处。  
我的小恋人，真的浑身上下，每一处是不精致的。  
直角肩，锁骨诱人，胸前两点，粉粉嫩嫩，特别可爱。八块腹肌练得好好的，特别像小羊排，我每次都想啃啃。  
他的爱的把手练得特别好，每次做爱的时候，我都把手放在那里，特别得劲。  
就连他的私处，都是特别可爱，特别漂亮。  
这么想想，我的小恋人，全身上下，无一不透露出可爱。

我的小恋人，其实以前还挺抗拒这件事的。  
认识我之前，他真的是纯真小处男，自己解决都没几次，每天都泡在练习室里面练功。  
我嘛，科科，毕竟不小了，也在这圈子里混，却是经验是比较多。  
第一次的时候，我记得特别清楚。他很害怕，整个人都放不开，瑟缩起来，浑身透着粉红，但双眼写满了拒绝。我哄了半天，然后他就哇哇大哭起来，问我能不能不要在进行下去了，他后悔了。  
我当时就被他这一哭给哭懵逼了，哄了好半天，他才抽搭抽搭的不哭了，然后我亲亲他粉嫩嫩的小屁股，哄他睡觉，嗯，然后自己去厕所解决。  
嗯，第一次就没成。

那时候他的小脑袋瓜里，肯定没摆正位置。  
因为第二天他睡醒，特别怕我，怕我说他啥，给我整蒙逼了。然后他像是鼓足勇气了一样，说他准备好了，真的可以开始了，整个人像准备好英勇就义的战士一样，大义凌然奔赴战场一般，我哪敢上祖宗啊。  
哪知道他就缠了我好几天，都说他真的真的准备好了，我才把事给办了。  
但我真的信了他的邪，准备好个鬼！  
临要进去了，又开始哭，像决堤了似的。我真的是吻了的上面哇啦啦哭的小嘴，和下面的小嘴，好不容易把人伺候好了，放松了，才勉勉强强进去。  
真他妈紧。  
真他妈痛。  
其实还真的不太愉快。  
小恋人处男身，又紧张，两只手抓着床单，差点把床单抠破，我一点一点挤进去，真的有点艰难。  
嗯，真的被夹得很痛。  
不过在身心结合的那一刻，我真的是想要定了我的这个大宝贝。  
后来的一段日子，他打开了世界大门，也习惯了啪啪啪。  
但是小恋人心里总是有疙瘩，我们做的时候，就是随我主导，只是微微发出闷哼声，我让他叫出来，他也不叫，不知道在倔强什么。  
我真的花了好久好久，才解开他的心结。  
我是真的真的，很认真的在和我的小恋人谈恋爱。

心结解开了，我们的x生活还真的蛮没羞没臊的。  
我的小恋人，其实超级享受的哎！  
被搞得浑身软得和一滩水似的，叫得特别好听，然后还会哥哥老公的夹杂着叫我，我特别满足。嘴上说着不要，却夹得特别紧，然后坐起来自己动，跟我要亲亲。  
有时候还会跟我玩点情趣，我真的超级满足的。  
特别是我的小恋人，最近几年，越来越明艳。有时候因为工作关系，很久不见，我们会做上好久，饿了叫餐，累了睡觉，然后继续，他超级餍足的，媚眼如丝，用脚踹踹我，和我说：“老公，还要！”  
我真的是天底下最幸福的男人了。

这就是我的全世界最最最最可爱的小恋人了。  
我看着他新出的广告，嫩出水儿刘海造型，恍若初见。遇到他，真的是一件很幸福的事情，希望你们也能找到自己的幸福。


End file.
